El Improbable Régimen de Taichi Yagami
by Tsukimine12
Summary: Claramente todos subestimaron el sentido del humor del cuerpo estudiantil. Él solo se había postulado de broma; ni él ni sus amigos realmente esperaban que ganara las elecciones para presidente del consejo estudiantil. Ahora solo dos cuestiones quedan: ¿El poder en verdad corrompe y podrá la Preparatoria Odaiba sobrevivir mientras los Digielegidos estén a cargo? ¡Traducción!
1. Abril

**El Improbable Regimen de Taichi Yagami**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Digimon no pertenecen ni a mí ni a la autora, son propiedad de Akiyosi Hongo. Este fic tampoco es mío, es original de la autora en inglés **KHLostEmpress,** yo solo tengo el placer y gran honor de traducirla.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

" _Esto tiene que ser algún tipo de broma, ¿cierto?"_

" _Nope. Bueno, empezó como una, pero entonces gané. Por un_ margen mayor. _"_

" _¿Quién en su sano juicio votaría por ti –_ por ti – _de entre todas las personas? Quiero decir, de todos los descabellados, tontos, arrojémonos-al-fuego planes que has tenido, este simplemente se lleva el premio. En realidad, retiro eso. He visto peor, cierto, ¿pero en serio, Taichi? ¿Qué te poseyó para hacer esto?_ ¡No respondas eso! _Sé que dije, 'adelante, hazlo' pero tú sabes que no lo decía en serio._ Deja de reírte, Takeru. _Esto no es gracioso. No tengo tiempo para esto. Tenemos que pensar en la universidad este año. Aún tengo una banda que atender, sin mencionar que quién sabe si el Mundo Digital no decidirá explotar en cualquier segundo. No me mires así. Tú sabes que siempre es una posibilidad."_

"… _Entonces, ¿serás mi VP, cierto, Yamato?"_

" _Tendría que golpearte si incluso pensaras en alguien más que yo."_

-Yamato y Taichi, en el apartamento Ishida, después de que Taichi se enterara de que ganó la elección para Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil.

* * *

Los estudiantes de la Preparatoria Odaiba no tenían idea de lo que habían hecho.

Se reunieron en el enorme gimnasio para le ceremonia de apertura, tres diferentes clases de estudiantes en un solo lugar. Los de recién ingreso, quienes realmente no tenían participe en ello, platicaban ansiosamente con amigos que conocían de la secundaria. Alguna vez en la cima, algunos aún no caían en cuenta que estaban de vuelta a lo último. La mayoría aún estaban sumergidos en la emoción de entrar al bachillerato.

Los de grado superior, en su último año como tal, estaban parcialmente emocionados de que sus años de bachillerato estaban finalmente casi terminados, mezclados con el atemorizante pánico de que pronto estarían en la universidad y tendrían que lidiar con la vida real. Con todos sus problemas, realmente no podían molestarse por las clases inferiores y simplemente querían sobrevivir hasta el final.

Los de penúltimo año, ni tan burbujeantes como sus compañeros más jóvenes ni tan cansados como sus superiores, estaban buscando disfrutar el año. La emoción de estar en preparatoria se había esfumado, pero la presión de la universidad aún no era tan abrumadoramente pesada. Era este grupo, junto a los de último año, los que pronto se darían cuenta de dónde los había dejado sus decisiones.

En lo que la directora salía y comenzaba a hablar, el ruido disminuyó mientras los alumnos escuchaban. Anuncios y recordatorios salían de sus labios, pero el cuerpo estudiantil solo prestaba atención parcialmente, especialmente los mayores quienes habían escuchado la mayoría de ello antes. Pero todos se irguieron cuando la directora dijo, "Y ahora, una cuantas palabras de bienvenida de su presidente del consejo estudiantil, Taichi Yagami."

Pero quien apareció no era el muchacho de cabello alborotado con el que todos los alumnos estaban familiarizados, si no personalmente entonces por reputación. Quien caminó hasta el estrado no era otro más que la estrella de rock rubio, Yamato Ishida. No había cómo parar los gritos de los admiradores en el gimnasio. Mientras que no eran más que una sensación local (y aparentemente estaban desinteresados en convertirse en algo más), los Teenage Wolves eran bastante populares entre los estudiantes. Que él apareciera en vez de Taichi era raro pero extrañamente no inesperado. El duo era bastante famoso.

Nadie entendía realmente cómo (o por qué) la estrella de futbol y el cantante eran mejores amigos. Ni nadie sabía cómo el grupo con el que se juntaban se había creado. Era una variedad tan extraña de personalidades e intereses que nadie veía qué tenían en común. Pero nadie estaba sorprendido cuando Taichi escogió al rubio como su vicepresidente.

La directora desocupó el estrado mientras Yamato se aproximaba, quien simplemente le negó a la directora con la cabeza. La mujer se encogió de hombros en respuesta y dejó la plataforma para sentarse con los otros maestros. Yamato llegó al estrado y miró a través de la audiencia, prestando lo que parecía ser especial atención a las puertas. Luego suspiró, se apretó el puente de la nariz, y murmuró (pero debido al micrófono, todos lo oyeron de igual forma), "No puedo creer que accedí a esto."

Enderezándose, agarró los lados del podio con sus manos. "Buenos días a todos. Yo soy Yamato Ishida, el vicepresidente. Nuestro estimado presidente no está aquí por el momento." Masculló entre dientes. "Pero estoy seguro de que todos lo conocen, ya que la mayoría de ustedes votaron por él. Aquellos que no lo conocen, ¡no se preocupen! Lo harán." A los estudiantes les parecía una advertencia mientras Yamato bajaba el tono de voz en las últimas palabras. Pero eso no tenía sentido para nadie. No para aquellos que conocían a Taichi ni para aquellos que no lo hacían.

"Ahora les presentaré al resto del consejo estudiantil-"

Fue interrumpido cuando todas las luces en el gimnasio repentinamente se apagaron. Mientras que unos cuantos alumnos gritaron, la mayoría rompieron a susurrar. La directora se paró de su silla y llegó a medio camino hacia el estrado cuando de repente empezó a sonar música. Muchos la reconocieron como una de las canciones más populares de los Teenage Wolves. En ese mismo momento, las luces del estrado empezaron a proyectar diferentes colores por todo el estrado y la audiencia. Humo tipo neblina cubrió el estrado desde ambos lados. Todos en el gimnasio, a excepción de uno, estaban completamente desconcertados. El único, Yamato (aún parado en el estrado), lucía derrotado o exasperado (o ambos) mientras apoyaba su cara en su mano.

"Damas y caballeros," Una voz profunda, que nadie reconoció pero sonaba como si perteneciera a la arena de algún deporte, hizo eco a través del intercomunicador. "Les traigo…al consejo estudiantil. De último año Taichi Yagami, Presidente."

A la derecha de Yamato, el cuerpo estudiantil observó en éxtasis mientras una luz aparecía y _algo_ descendía del techo. Mientras bajaba más, podían ver que era una silla (aunque quizá trono hubiera sido una descripción más acertada) con nada más y nada menos que Taichi sentado en ella. Con una las piernas cruzadas y una corona sobre su cabeza, Taichi miró a la audiencia con una expresión y una sonrisa ladeada que hablaba de un soberano inspeccionando a sus esclavos. Aunque portaba el uniforme escolar, una capa de terciopelo rojo con bordado de piel blanca descansaba en sus hombros, y sostenía un enorme bastón dorado en una mano.

Cuando la silla tocó el suelo, los estudiantes esperaban que se parara y dijera algo. Estuvieron gravemente equivocados en pensar que se había acabado. En vez, otra luz apareció sobre Yamato, quien ni siquiera había mirado de reojo a su mejor amigo. "De último año Yamato Ishida, Vicepresidente." El rubio no se movió.

A la derecha del músico, nuevamente una luz apareció. "De último año Sora Takenouchi, Secretaria." Otra silla tipo trono se elevó del suelo debajo de la luz. La chica pelirroja estaba sentada en ella (aquellos más cerca actualmente podían ver que estaba _atada_ a ella). Ella le arrojaba dagas con los ojos a Taichi. Una corona parecida a la de él yacía a sus pies.

"De penúltimo año Koushiro Izumi, Tesorero, y recién ingresada Miyako Inoue, Historiadora." El telón de atrás se alzó revelando una escalera con los dos mencionados en la parte superior. Koushiro lucía algo confundido hasta que sus ojos parecieron encontrar a Taichi, y cambió a una sonrisa de complicidad. Miyako portaba una sonrisa determinada y prácticamente jaló a Koushiro escalera-abajo con ella.

Solo cuando ellos se acercaron al frente, fue que Taichi se alzó de su silla y se movió al estrado. Finalmente, cuando Taichi estaba parado junto a él, Yamato se movió, aunque lo hizo para alzar la cabeza y tener una discusión a susurros con su amigo (la cual nuevamente todos escucharon – micrófono – pero nadie realmente entendió). "¿Angemon, Taichi? _¿Angemon?"_

Completamente inafectado por la fría mirada de su amigo, una sonrisa triunfante y algo autocomplaciente se formó en la cara del nuevo presidente. "Era el único con una voz lo suficientemente pequeña, genial y grave. No es como si Garurumon pueda caber en la caja. Bueno, quizá _Were_ Garurumon." Hizo una pausa y rodeó los hombros de Yamato con su brazo. "Pero eso hubiera requerido de tu ayuda."

¿Angemon? ¿Garurumon? Esas palabras eran desconocidas para los estudiantes. Amigos se susurraban teorías sobre lo que podían estar hablando. Lo mejor a lo que cualquiera pudiera llegar era que eran algún tipo de palabras código o nombres. Ni siquiera uno adivinó que eran monstruos digitales de otro mundo. Que de hecho era verdad.

Yamato se quitó el brazo de su amigo de sus hombros y cruzó los brazos en lo que se volteaba para encarar a Taichi. "Oh, ¿así que Takeru te ayudó?" Inquirió el rubio. Unos pocos de la audiencia reconocieron el nombre, mayormente aquellos entre los de recién ingreso. Algunos lo conocían personalmente, otros como ese chico rubio feliz y optimista. Unos cuantos lo conocían como el niño que se juntaba con la hermana de Taichi. Y unos pocos menos eran aquellos que sabían que él era el hermano menor de Yamato.

"Sip, pensó que sería divertido." Taichi sonrió de lado.

"Por supuesto que lo hizo." La expresión de Yamato se desintegró a una de derrota. Aunque, aquellos cercanos al estrado podrían jurar que habían visto sus labios tirar hacia arriba en una casi sonrisa.

Quizá Taichi también lo vio porque aquellos que lo conocían mejor podían decir que se relajó, incluso si no se habían dado cuenta que estaba tenso en primer lugar. El número de personas en esa categoría (que no estaban ya en el estrado) era muy pequeño, y la mayoría de ellos eran sus compañeros en el equipo de futbol. "Y ya conoces a Patamon," Dijo Taichi. Otra palabra que no reconocieron. "Ansioso por hacer cualquier cosa que diga Takeru." Alzó el bastón que aún sostenía en su mano y lo balanceó de un lado a otro un poco. "Mira, incluso me prestó su genial bastón."

"Por favor no agites eso." Pidió Yamato reclinándose. Lucía repentina e inexplicablemente aprehensivo y un poco temeroso. "Podrías matar a alguien." Los estudiantes pensaban que estaba siendo sarcástico o estaba exagerando. Era una suposición creíble ya que Yamato tendía a ser por demás sarcástico.

No lo era.

Taichi miró especulativamente al enorme bastón dorado. "Dudo que funcione para mí, sabes." Lucía algo decepcionando ante tal realización.

"¿Siquiera se están escuchando a ustedes mismos?" Siseó Sora repentinamente. Cuando luchó contra las sogas que amarraban sus brazos y piernas a la silla, aquellos que aún no se habían dado cuenta se fijaron en su estado de amarre. "La gente puedes _oírlos._ " Esto llevó a muchos del cuerpo estudiantil a la conclusión de que lo que sea que esas palabras significaran, debería ser un secreto. Los alumnos prácticamente ya habían aprendido hasta ahora el dejar solo a ese grupo. Era seguro asumir que nadie iba a sacar el tema con ellos. Si simplemente porque no querían estar al final del mal temperamento de Sora Takenouchi.

Los dos amigos miraron a la chica silenciosamente por diez segundos concretos. Finalmente, Taichi rompió el silencio preguntando, "Entonces… ¿Quieres ir a desatarla?"

"Oh no. No voy a tocar eso." Replicó Yamato rápida y empáticamente. "Esa es una lata de gusanos que tú puedes lidiar por tu cuenta."

Taichi pareció mortificado por un segundo antes de tomar el centro del escenario en el pódium. Era aparente que iba a ignorar a la chica amarrada por el momento. "Bueno, Preparatoria Odaiba, esto ha sido meramente una probadita de lo que les espera este año. Esperen por el resto de mi reinado." Un instante de silencio. Luego, una aclamación de pie rodeada de estruendosos aplausos.

Los estudiantes de la Preparatoria Odaiba _aún_ no tenían ni idea de lo que habían hecho.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:** Me divertiré mucho traduciendo esto xD

Recuerden, un review es lo que le da energía a un autor.

Lo que nos impulsa a seguir adelante.

No seas tímidos, que un bello review siempre le alegra el día a cualquier persona

¿Qué dicen?

¿Me regalan un review? :3


	2. Mayo

**El Improbable Régimen de Taichi Yagami**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Digimon no pertenecen ni a mi ni a la autora original, son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo. Este fic tampoco es mío, es original de la autora en inglés **KHLostEmpresss,** yo solo tengo el placer y gran honor de traducirla.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

 _"No sé por qué estás sorprendido. Taichi realmente es el mejor líder que cualquiera pudiera pedir. Él_ aún _es_ nuestro _líder, y tú sabes que todos nosotros lo seguiríamos al fin del mundo si nos lo pidiera."_

 _"Eso ya lo sé. Créeme, soy lo suficientemente hombre para admitir ahora que yo no hubiera podido hacer lo que él hizo con nosotros en ese entonces. No habría podido siquiera empezar a ser quién él fue para nosotros. Es mi mejor amigo, y no querría a nadie más a la cabeza de los Digidestinados."_

 _"¿Entonces? No veo el problema."_

 _"Confío en Taichi con mi vida. Con la vida de_ cualquiera _y de_ todos _en este planeta. Solo no mi educación."_

 _"Entonces, ¿eres el Vicepresidente?"_

 _"Entonces, soy el Vicepresidente."_

-Sora y Yamato, en la Preparatoria Odaiba, después de que Yamato formalmente aceptara el puesto de Vicepresidente.

* * *

La clase 11B fue sorprendida un Lunes cuando la puerta de su salón se abrió sin previo aviso. Esto reveló al macilento y jadeante presidente estudiantil, Taichi Yagami. Entró al salón y cerró la puerta un instante después de cruzar el umbral. Los ojos de Taichi se pasearon por todo el salón de clase, y después sonrió –. Ninguno de ellos está aquí. Tal y como supuse.

La maestra, la Señorita Fujita se detuvo en medio de un problema matemático que estaba escribiendo. Su mano presionaba la tiza al pizarrón con un tres a medias dibujado tras él. Frunció el ceño y comenzó –. Escuche…

Pero Taichi ya iba a mitad del salón. La interrumpió presionando su dedo a sus labios y lanzado un '¡shhh!' en su dirección –. Lo siento, Señorita Fujita. Pero haga como que nunca estuve aquí, ¿de acuerdo? – Sin esperar por una respuesta, Taichi terminó de cruzar el salón. Apoyó su mano en el marco y salió volando por la ventana abierta para el completo shock de todos los presentes.

Tomó otro segundo antes de que un estudiante remarcara, – ¿No estamos en el segundo piso?

Ni bien había terminado de decir eso, cuando la puerta fue repentinamente abierta por segunda vez. Esta vez la persona al otro lado causó que la mitad de la clase se encogiera. La otra mitad estaba demasiado anonada y confundida por lo que estaba pasando como para lograr cualquier tipo de reacción. Era uno de los grandes misterios de la escuela. ¿Cómo una persona tan compasiva y cariñosa podía tener de igual manera uno de los temperamentos más fuertes y terroríficos que jamás se haya visto? Pero como ella solo tendía a dirigir su temperamento a una de dos personas (o ambas, dependiendo de la situación), nadie se tomaba el tiempo para averiguarlo. Era un simple hecho conocido.

Nadie se metía con Sora Takenouchi. No si apreciaban su vida.

Dado el estado en el que el presidente se encontraba cuando llegó y la llegada de ella justo después, no era difícil adivinar los hechos generales de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Como el presidente estudiantil era una de esas dos personas, era claro que Taichi Yagami estaba demente. O deseaba morir. O ambas. La clase 11B estaban en un silencioso acuerdo de que tenía que ser una de esas opciones mientras miraban a la estrella de tenis en el umbral de su puerta. Casi podían ver el aura llameante que emanaba de su cuerpo. Y luego en un cambio tan abrupto que varios alumnos experimentaron un latigazo cervical mental, el semblante entero de Sora cambió en un instante. Con las manos en el abdomen, le hizo una reverencia a la maestra –. Señorita Fujita, ¿ha visto a Taichi? – Preguntó luego de erguirse. Una cálida y gentil sonrisa pintaba sus labios. Pero si alguien notó cómo su humilde tono inquisitivo se endureció ante el nombre del presidente, nadie se lo iba a mencionar.

Sin embargo, la Srita. Fujita aún estaba impactada de que un estudiante había saltado por la ventana frente a ella. Estaba bastante segura de que debería estar reportando este incidente al director. Y consiguiendo asistencia médica, como era su deber como maestra, pero justo en ese instante estaba demasiado en shock. Viendo el estado en el que estaba su maestra, la Representativa de la Clase, una chica de largo cabello negro en dos trenzas llamada Meiko, brincó a responder –. Saltó por la venta. – Le informó.

Los ojos de Sora se agrandaron mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia la ventana abierta. Sus labios se torcieron mientras su mano subió a cubrir su boca. Inesperadamente, un bufido acompañado por risas acalladas se escapó. La clase una vez más fue acallada por el shock por lo que parecía ser la enésima vez. Después de todo, esa no hubiera sido su reacción al escuchar que uno de sus mejores amigos hubiera saltado de un segundo piso –. Bueno, no sería la primera vez que casi muere. Y si un payaso psicópata con espadas no pudo matarlo, dudo que esto lo haga. – A pesar de la épica (y probablemente traumatizante) historia que seguramente estaba tras esa declaración, todos sabían mejor que preguntar. Sin mencionar el hecho de que muchos estaban estancados en el saber que su presidente aparentemente casi había muerto las suficientes veces que ya ni conmocionaba a sus amigos siquiera.

Su risa murió antes de que se encogiera de hombros –. Bueno, si no quería hacerlo con tantas ganas… – Dijo ella. Por lo bajo, poco podían escuchar lo que añadió en un murmullo –. Probablemente yo lo haría mejor de todas formas. – Entrelazando sus manos frente a ella, Sora hizo reverencia una vez más a la Srita. Fujita –. Perdón por interrumpir su clase. – Y sin esperar por una respuesta, la secretaria del consejo estudiantil se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Hubo una pausa por unos segundos. Luego, el sonido de sillas y escritorios deslizándose por el piso retumbó por el salón en lo que los alumnos de 11B hacían una migración en masa hacia la ventana. Un parloteo inútil acompañó el movimiento, al estar todos preguntándose si alguien podía ver señales del presidente del consejo estudiantil. Pero el suelo debajo de ellos estaba vacío. Más de la mitad estaban más o menos esperando ver su cuerpo inerte yacer ahí, así que era un alivio ver que no había rastro alguno de Taichi.

Los estudiantes intercambiaron miradas, asombro y desconcierto evidentes en la mayoría de sus rostros. Estuvo silencioso por un momento hasta que un estudiante preguntó una pregunta repentina. Sus ojos aún miraban hacia el suelo donde el cuerpo de Taichi Yagami por todos los cielos _debería de estar._ – ¿Nunca tiene la sensación de que todos los miembros del consejo estudiantil son alguna clase de superhéroes en cubierto?

Era quizá una señal, una nacida de niños lo suficientemente grandes para recordar cuando su isla había sido invadida por monstruos hacía mucho tiempo, que nadie se molestó en siquiera discutir esa idea.

* * *

Llegó Martes y para la tarde, todos en la escuela habían escuchado la historia. Rumores, como siempre lo hacían, abundaban por toda la escuela. Había estudiantes que juraban haberle visto al presidente salirle alas y planear hacia el piso. También estaban aquellos entre el cuerpo estudiantil que estaban seguros que un paracaídas (adquirido, por supuesto, de una organización gubernamental altamente secreta de la que Taichi formaba parte) estaba involucrado. Mientras que no se podía llegar a un consenso general sobre los detalles específicos (ni siquiera la clase 11B, quienes habían sido testigos del evento en primera fila), todos estaban seguros de una cosa: los miembros del consejo estudiantil tenían que tener algún tipo de secreto.

Era bastante desafortunado (para los Digidestinados, al menos) que ninguno de los miembros del consejo estudiantil haya escuchado ni una pizca de algún rumor. Después de todo, no sería bueno para sus héroes encubiertos (de cualquier variedad que fueran) saber que estaban tras ellos. De saberlo, habrían sido un poco más cuidadosos con lo que decían en voz alta.

Por otro lado, quizá no.

De igual manera, durante el almuerzo ese día, los estudiantes paseándose por el corredor de tercer año fueron confrontados por el repentino espectáculo de Yamato Ishida correteando a Taichi Yagami. Mientras que esto era una vista poco frecuente en sí misma, se les fue servida esta conversación sin censura:

-¡Deja de huir de mí!

-¿Por qué? ¿Para que me puedas golpear de nuevo?

- _¡Sí!_

-¡No fue mi culpa!

-Oh sí, sí lo fue.

-¡Solo fue un estornudo!

- _¡Que causó un incendio!_ Y ahora, ¡debo empezar _todo de nuevo!_

Al final de día, el cuerpo estudiantil entero había sido informado de este nuevo acontecimiento. Su presidente del consejo estudiantil podía causar incendios estornudando. De alguna manera. Teorías se comenzaron a formular, pero aun así nadie adivinó la verdad. Que era de hecho que el compañero de Taichi, Agumon, a quien Taichi había invitado a almorzar desde el Mundo Digital, había sido quien estornudó fuego en la tarea de Yamato. Así que, de cierta forma, el secreto de los Digidestinados seguía a salvo todavía.

* * *

Otro pedacito de información salió a la luz el Miércoles por la tarde. Era un hecho bastante conocido que Taichi era una de las personas más valientes que cualquiera en la escuela jamás conocería. Cualquiera que lo haya visto jugar un partido de futból (o pasado más de cinco minutos de calidad con él) podía atestiguar sobre eso. También era asumido por los muchos que los habían visto que su mayor temor era la furia de Sora Takenouchi. Eso provocaba que muchos se preguntaran porqué hacía semejantes cosas para provocar su ira, pero por otra parte, no era llamado valiente por nada.

Todos estaban equivocados, por supuesto. Taichi no le tenía miedo a Sora en lo absoluto. Había una parte de él que estaba nervioso y aprehensivo ( _no_ temeroso) de su temperamento. Pero había conocido a la chica el tiempo suficiente para que la mayor parte de él disfrutara el hacerla enfadar. Él sabía que ella jamás lo lastimaría (su conciencia no lo soportaría), así que sabía que estaba a salvo.

Solo eran unos pocos los que eran conscientes de cuál _era_ el verdadero gran temor de Taichi. Aunque, no era tan difícil de averiguar. Cualquiera que conociera a Taichi, incluso un poquito, sabría que él quería a su hermana pequeña más que a nada en el mundo. No sería algo tan extremo el darse cuenta que su más grande temor era que algo le ocurriera a su preciada hermana.

Pero los estudiantes del 10F estaban a punto de crear otra teoría de algo más que el presidente posiblemente temía. O más bien dicho, _alguien._

Los estudiantes habían regresado de su clase de deportes y estaban deambulando por ahí. Tenían que esperar a que su maestro llegara para comenzar la siguiente clase. Cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente, menos de la mitad de estudiantes estaban sorprendidos de ver que era Taichi mientras él corría hacia adentro, aunque algunos estaban en asombro. Su presidente del consejo estudiantil era legendario para ellos, incluso antes de que el año comenzara. Todos los primeros años habían escuchado sobre el escandaloso muchacho, algunos de sus hermanos mayores, que de ahí pasaban a los amigos.

-No estoy aquí, ¿okay? – Les dijo eso en lo que se paseaba como si nada por el salón. Obtuvo un mudo asentimiento en respuesta, en lo que muchos se tensaban en anticipación. Habiendo escuchado las historias, los alumnos estaban esperando nuevamente otra salida por la ventana. Incluso si no hubiera sido tan impresionante ahí en el primer piso. Estuvieron bastante decepcionados (y sacados de onda, por no decir mucho) cuando el de último año se lanzó hacia el piso entre las dos últimas hileras de escritorios.

Como todos todavía estaban observando al presidente, la mayoría de la clase no se percató de la llegada de la segunda persona que entró al salón.

-No insultes mi inteligencia, Taichi. Es degradante.

Intimidante. Atemorizante. Estúpido. Estas no eran palabras que alguien asociara con Koushira Izumi. Y mientras los estudiantes volteaban a ver al chico en el umbral, _aún_ no eran palabras que alguien utilizaría para describirlo. El pelirrojo era considerado como el chico más inteligente de la escuela y por su habilidad de hacer lo que parecía ser cualquier cosa en una computadora. Se recargó en el umbral de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados por el pecho. Una mirada que solo podía ser considerada como exasperación era visible en su rostro mientras miraba el lugar donde yacía Taichi.

Tímidamente, Taichi se alzó de su lugar en el suelo, rascándose la cabeza. Una risa escapó de sus labios –. Lo siento, Koushiro.

Koushiro comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Taichi mientras decía –, Ahora, vamos a discutir ese plan tuyo.

Para la sorpresa de todos, una sonrisa nerviosa se plasmó en el rostro del presidente en lo que retrocedía un paso del más joven (y pequeño) chico de segundo año –. Vamos, Koushiro. ¿Cuándo yo he-? – Fue cortado cuando Kosuhiro se inclinó y susurró algo en su oído. Nadie escuchó lo dicho, pero aquellos que podían ver el rostro de Taichi vieron sus ojos agrandarse antes de mirar al tesorero. Y después, el presidente salió del salón. Sin escándalos. Sin protestas. Solo simple docilidad. Koushiro lo siguió, una sonrisa bastante triunfante, y pequeña, en sus labios.

¿Estúpido? Nunca.

¿Atemorizante? No.

¿Intimidante? No en realidad.

Pero la clase de los recién ingresados aprendieron que había otras formas de controlar los miedos de las personas. Eso y que quizá había más en Koushiro Izumi de lo que otros creían.

* * *

Nadie vio al presidente el Jueve (o al menos en lo que fuera que estuviera involucrado ese día). Pero todos asumieron que _algo_ más estaba para colmo sucediendo en lo que algunos presenciaban a una Miyako Inoe deambular por los pasillos, murmurando para sí misma.

-No sé por qué me enviaron a mí. Como si me fuera a escuchar. ¿Qué se supone que le diga? Oh, Gran y Valeroso Líder, soy indigna de vuestra presencia, pero por favor escuche mi plegaria antes de que el Sagrado Corazón del Amor se rompa y destruya al mundo en una lluvia de fuego. Sí, cómo no. Como si eso fuera a salir bien. Aunque sería divertido ver su reacción. En serio, ¿dónde está Hikari cuando se le necesita? ¿O Jyou o Daisuke o incluso Iori? Probablemente soy la _última_ persona en el equipo a la que escucharía. Okay, eso quizá sea injusto. Taichi es un gran líder. Escucha a todos por igual. Pero no es como si yo fuera uno de sus mejores amigos o su agente logístico, como los otros. Más que nada soy un peón comparada con los ocho originales. Ay, olvídalo. Esto es estúpido. Solo les diré que no pude encontrarlo.

Aunque sus palabras se propagaron como fuego por todo el cuerpo estudiantil, nadie pudo sacar mucho significado de ellas. Sin embargo, muchos las consideraron como confirmación del estatus del grupo como superhéroes en cubierto.

* * *

Así fue como nadie en la clase 11B siquiera pestañeó esta vez, ni siquiera la maestra, cuando el Viernes llegó y Taichi corrió por el salón y saltó por la ventana nuevamente. La clase continuó como si nada hubiera pasado. Unos pocos sí se preguntaron por qué nadie vino tras él, pero esa fue toda la interrupción que su aparición provocó.

Y ninguno de los Digidestinados escuchó una palabra de los (casi) verdaderos rumores que corrían por entre la escuela sobre ellos.


End file.
